Trousers
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, summer shopping. Written for the prompt 'daring ass grab'. Basically, that's it.


On my tumblr (which you can find at doonarose) I asked for headcanons on the State of Sex between Kurt and Blaine and coffeeismyhigherpower obliged (among many, many inspirational others) with 'daring ass grabs'. This is what happened.

Fic: Trousers

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: s03e01 I suppose. Nothing more.

Summary: Summer shopping. Basically.

A/N: This might turn into a series of one shots. But Kurt and Blaine and the evolution from the kiss in OS to more. And where I want them by the end of the summer and beyond. Thank you to everyone who responded to my call for headcanons on how much sex they'd had. Very inspiring. Feel free to keep sending through ideas. This is just silliness. But hopefully adorably so.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the summer heat, they go shopping to escape it all. Sometimes they go local and sometimes they drive a bit further to make sure no one can interrupt. Not that interrupting is bad; they both love spotting friends, getting lunch, laughing. But being just them, together, is wonderful.<p>

Kurt's intimidated, and then bemused, and then utterly happy, to find someone just as eager to wear fashion as he. Albeit, a different breed of fashion. They slip in and out of vintage and op shop and GAP stores (not _that_ GAP store) easily. Smiling, holding hands when no one can see, chatting incessantly. Into adjacent change rooms and talking all the while, trying things on for each other, posing, twirling, giggling.

One or twice they get judgemental glares from shoppers. Just hints at trouble and they flee. And it sucks. But mostly no one notices them. And they're careful.

Until one particularly hot day. A shopping mall a town over, blissful air conditioning inside, too many bags in their hands, too much money spent, both breathless and arguing over which movie to see later. This is the last stop, Kurt promises. One last little store with slightly over-priced clothes but to _die _for.

Blaine doesn't try anything on. He's trying to decide whether buying his boyfriend clothes is too much, or condescending, or weird. He wants to ask Finn if he even pays for clothes when he goes shopping with Rachel. But then he remembers that Rachel bought Finn a shirt once. Except it had elephants on it. Finn didn't like it.

Blaine shakes his head to lose the thought and refocuses on Kurt, listening to the latest gossip on Sam and Mercedes and the not so messy but rather sad break up. He hums and hars along with it until he hears the click of the changing room door and there he is, grinning and shining and looking svelte and obnoxiously classy.

It's hard to make sense of.

It's actually everything he was wearing an hour ago but different trousers, dark and fitted tight, tracing contours. Kurt goes up on his toes—bare feet—and twirls once, the cuffs of his pants too low but other than that…

Blaine drags his eyes back up from Kurt's toes. Over calves he can almost make out in the material, knees that are obvious, thighs that stretch at the seams with little tense creases and hips, waist, all tight; he flushes to glance over the crotch. Where the seams, the zipper, really are straining and this isn't one of those times Kurt's trying on women's pants.

Kurt rocks and Blaine keep staring at the silver button tightly done up over Kurt's blue shirt, not lower. Kurt sighs, "They need adjustments," he admits and turns to look in the mirror opposite, "But I think I can fix them," he mumbles.

Blaine misses the flush in Kurt's cheeks and the fact it's from him thinking about hemming the ankles and letting out the crotch. He's checked, there might just be enough material left bunched in the seams, or he can sew in patches on the sides: no one need ever know why.

Staring hard at the mirror and tilting his head just so. Hands in the pockets: Well fuck, the just makes them tighter and he flushes to see how obvious everything is through the thin cotton. His hands quickly withdraw and he whirls around back to Blaine, moves just fast enough that he gets to see a second of Blaine staring, mouth open, eyes dark.

"What?" he asks automatically, craning his head to try to look down his back.

Blaine just grins and propels himself from the chair in the corner, up onto his feet, crossing the space between them and turning Kurt away from the mirror, to face him.

"I like them," he whispers, mouth too close to Kurt's all of a sudden, hands resting on his forearms. And then they drop, Kurt gasping to feel even the whisper of them moving down to rest over his hips and then Blaine, still no real contact, whispering, "Look," and nodding towards the mirror, over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt purses his lips but turns his head as far as he can, finding his eyes in the mirror, feeling his back arch automatically. Then Blaine's eyes, slipped low and he follows them. To his ass.

Wow, his ass actually does look quite decent in these. From an entirely objective point of view. Dark material has always done wonders for him.

Blaine's point of view doesn't seem entirely objective and his hands are at Kurt's wrists, pulling his arms from where they're crossed over his chest, guiding them down without any resistance and into the pockets of these too-tight pants.

Eyes back up, Blaine watches Kurt's face, searches for a sign to stop or slow. They're in public and he hates that. He knows they both have an ear on the shop beyond. But that's a security as well. He hopes, for Kurt, that that's a safety net. Or something.

And he slides his hands back from Kurt's hips to let his fingertips touch at the small of his back. Looks in the reflection back up to Kurt's eyes, makes sure he's watching them in the mirror, then hands lower, over the swell of his ass, fingers splayed as spread as they can, palms heavy but not grabbing because this, suddenly, feels like a lot more than making out in the car, on the couch.

This is so overtly sexual and raw and _them. _He hears Kurt's draw in a shaky breath, the hands in his pockets fisting, the material stretched near to breaking point and Blaine's fingers press in, just a little and he sucks a deep breath through his nose.

"Okay?" he asks.

"I'll buy them," Kurt answers and grins that too-happy grin, head tilting to the side as his eyes sparkle.

Blaine can either fall into him or away and settles for the latter, fingers flexing, grabbing his boyfriend's ass and hearing his breath catch and then letting go, letting Kurt step back and smile.

God, that felt good.

Kurt just kind of settles, like he's been on his toes all this time, but he hasn't. Rocks back on his heels and tries to rein back in the smile. He fails. Then he turns and moves back towards the change room: he is _so _buying these pants.

But Blaine has other ideas and his arm flicks out, hand connecting with a less-than-quiet smack over Kurt's ass as he passes and Kurt freezes, turns back with scandalized eyes.

"Too much?" Blaine asks. Oh but, _fuck_, he's grinning.

Kurt just fights off his own smile. Gone for a second of shock at a warm hand on his ass, but now fighting to reassert itself. "No…" he stutters out. "No…you should…" he trails off. Then smiles, brightly. This is what summer is for. What summer love is exactly, precisely for.

"You should do that." The grin turns devilish before he turns and disappears, his voice clear as he locks the change room door behind him. "So long as I can do it back to you."


End file.
